The invention relates generally to a Darlington transistor circuit, and more particularly to a monolithic integrated version thereof.
Circuits of this kind are already known. However, they have the disadvantage that electrical fields acting upon them from outside, such as are produced by the polarization of photoresist coatings during operation at high voltage and temperature, can cause the degradation of blocking-state characteristic curves, or else that the breakdown voltage can be influenced within certain limits only by varying the thickness of the passivation layer but is not variable after the metallizing coating has been applied.